The May Queen
❝But...you all can't just take me away from the creatures and flowers as easily as you think you can. They need me, just as much as I need them!❞ - Maylenna to The Guardians Physical Description : Mayleena takes on the common appearance of a human girl, slender in frame and namely noted and recognized through the trait of her long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair embellished in a series of pale pink lilies. The light fuchsia color of her lips contrasts against the fair texture of her skin and duly noted cyan cast of her eyes, sporting an off-the-shoulder gown with a complexion of soft rose and a dark sash. Personality : Mayleena is a rather spirited, smart, clever, kind, playful, adventurous young woman duly noted for her motherly-nature to protect the magical creatures she harbors in the Grove--though may also be equally considered as a bit naive. However, she is not afraid to stand up for herself or others when the situation calls for bravery. Having spent her life raised and in company of Nicholas St. North, she is proficiently educated in the world she grew up in with her adopted family full of yetis, elves, reindeer, a rather vast selection of infinite toys and, yes, even magic. : Her greatest passion is nature, perhaps even the concept of all life in general both big and small, as plants and animals tend to gather around her for natural comfort. She is quite daring; leaping from tall cliffs and trusting the will of nature to catch her along with it, as well as for protection. In regards to her social behavior, it appears she is quite immovable when it comes to charm, given she is friends with the infamous character, Eros Cupid St. Valentine, ( or simply just 'Q' for short between them both ). But yet, it is not quite hard to realize that she herself can also be very charismatic; such as the time when she influenced both Aedn Leprec'Haun and E. Aster Bunnymund into getting along with each other and working as a collective team. Her rather hopeful and positive individuality is likely both her strength, and yet, also her weakness. It is rather difficult for her to see just the negative side of any situation, no matter how grave, and yet, somehow chooses to keep an encouraging smile to, perhaps, lift other's spirits while her own still remains in self-doubt The Beginning : Born in the realm of the Fae to the Green Folk of the Netherworld, an ancient tribe of mythical beings whom often offered passage to humans whom wished to venture between lands. Peace was accounted for by the ways of a treaty set between the two races, using the portals and gateways to interact with 'both sides of the same coin', and little May was born between a Woodland Fae knight, by the name of Keats, and a Green Caster of the Royal House, known as Livane. : Noted usually by most through her hair ( as common Greenfolk traits usually are given platinum or silver-blonde hair and pale skin ) , she gained the nickname of sutphie / soo - t - fee, meaning 'little titian' in Greenspeak for her orange-blonde locks. : : However, tensions between the developing Human world and the Netherworld caused tensions to rise high for the two opposing monarchies, as humans became obsessed over the idea of claiming territories, inheriting resources and gaining overall populace within the Mortal realms before attempting to seek the neighboring dimensions harnessing powerful energies and dangerous magics intolerable for mortal control. Asmund, a notable Commander of his own legion, sought out the darker forces in order to sever ties permanently over the temporals. And in that time, as the Casters of the Green Folk had decided to close the gateways leading into the Human domain, did Asmund and his followers become corrupt, their souls twisted into the likings of what remained to be called the Undead. : Now having gained the self-proclaimed title as Draugr of the Revenant, such fiends had begun to lay waste to the Faelands and all the inhabitants with it. : Unable to reconstruct the portals with most of their magic assets having become tainted by the Dead, most of the Greenfolk awaited for their fates, believing such to be unable to change without the help of any other. However, Mayleena's parents did not see such for their daughter--and with new plans set in motion, and heavy hearts to bear, they placed little May and a little note alongside her, upon the edge upon the Fae Realm with nothing but the shade of a willow tree and a tiny brook that overlooked the Land and the Blessed Sea. The Middle : As the land of the Fae soon wasted away to nothing but ash, the sanctuary for magical creatures began to concern most of the other inhabitants of the other realms whom had no desire nor room to help. But by the lead of Sir Nicholas St. North, did him and his men finally decide to investigate the disappearance of all Fae and it's people. : Alone and afraid, the child cried herself to sleep beneath the willow tree of the Babbling Brook while her people and land began to warp, change, and die under the influence of Draugr's dark triumph. The Start : ..... Relationships Livane & Keats : Livane and Keats are both Mayleena's deceased birth-parents and were once highly regarded in terms of titles within the Fae Kingdom and Realm. Their chosen roles helped May in terms of protective housing and love--though the absence of her memory of the two (also due to the fact of her young age) because of the two and their carried responsibilities. :: May remembers nothing of her father, but seems to remember his silhouette figure in the memories she recalls, and mentions she resembles much of her mother, an indication that is it possible she was able to remembers her mother's features before left under the tree. ::: The spring notes that even though they are her blood, she recalls nothing else of them despite that. Nicholas St. North Cossack, Toymaker, and former Bandit, North is the renowned Guardian of Wonder and Mayleena's notable adoptive father and is the current parental figure in her life. The respect and love for him runs deep and it seems from over the years, she was able to pick up his sense of optimism and (for herself, rather humble) pride. Despite their polar opposite traits through the terms of magic (ice & growth), North encouraged her daily to embrace her powers and often relied on her for new toy inspirations and push for doing the greatest things he could do, no matter how outrageous or crazy it may've seemed in the beginning. Category:Females